Combat armor (Fallout 4)
}} Combat armor was issued within the United States Armed Forces during the Great War and appears as armor in Fallout 4. Its appearance is radically different from previous games, largely due to the modular nature of the primary armor sets. This armor provides balanced Damage Resistance and Energy Resistance. Characteristics Combat armor Combat armor is considered "Tier 3" and becomes more common as one enters into the middle levels (15-35). Combat armor offers roughly equal ballistic protection to metal armor and equal energy protection to leather armor. The combination of protection makes it generally a better choice than equivalently modded other armor types, although combat armor becomes available at slightly higher levels than the corresponding tiers of leather and metal armor. Combat armor provides no latent protection from radiation, though through an exclusive mod it can result in the highest radiation resistance available to conventional armor (at the sacrifice of some ballistic and energy protection). The model for combat armor in Fallout 4 appears to have a basic harness worn underneath in which a modular system of ballistic plates is attached. Sturdy armor replaces the harness with a more encompassing leather under-liner to the torso plates, along with added elbow and knee pads, shin guards and forearm guards. While heavy armor adds a large collar, additional plating (now resembling a Cuirass-style breastplate), large pauldrons to the shoulder guards and utilizes larger thigh and shin guards. Combat armor helmet The combat armor helmet is the corresponding armor piece to the combat armor set. This model displays what is possibly a headlamp, attached to the left side above the brow line. The helmet unfortunately does not utilize the lamp like the mining helmet. It can be modified, similarly to the metal helmet, with the same types of material mods as other pieces of combat armor. It does not appear to have a sturdy or heavy variant. The combat armor helmet only occupies the hat slot, allowing eyewear and masks to be worn. Crafting In the Contraptions Workshop add-on, combat armor can be crafted at an armor forge: Parts Standard Sturdy Heavy Multiple variants of combat armor can be found, including sturdy and heavy armor. However, the combat armor helmet does not seem to exist as either of these variants (although the similar army helmet can be found separately) and all variants seem to share the same base ID. A full set of sturdy combat armor, including the regular helmet, yields a damage resistance to both ballistic and energy of 85 and a radiation resistance of 0. A full set of heavy combat armor, including the regular helmet, yields a damage resistance to both ballistic and energy of 111 and a radiation resistance of 0. Because all variants share the same ID, using the console to spawn any of the pieces will result in a random, level-dependent variant of the armor to spawn (either regular, sturdy, or heavy). Variants * Black Ops armor * Commando armor * Destroyer's armor * Freefall Legs * Overseer's armor * Steadfast BOS combat armor chest piece Locations * One full set of unmodified combat armor can be found on a hostile character by the name of Absalom. He can be found at several random locations throughout the Commonwealth. * Left arm, left leg, right leg and chest piece of heavy combat armor can be found within the Quincy ruins on a named character or, if the character has already been killed, a Gunner sergeant found on the church roof. * A partial set of heavy or sturdy combat armor, minus the right arm and helmet, can be found on Captain Bridget on the highway above Hub City Auto Wreckers, close to Saugus Ironworks. * A full set of unmodified armor, minus the helmet, can be found on a dead Sal, in Jamaica Plain, on the second floor city hall, where the 2076 World Series baseball bat is in the basement. * A varying number of pieces of combat armor can be found worn by higher ranked Gunners (often private or higher). * Edward Deegan wears a partial set of light combat armor, without the helmet or left arm. Deegan is essential until after The Secret of Cabot House * Helmet found on a dead raider in The Secret of Cabot House. * Several mercenaries at Parsons State Insane Asylum are wearing different armor parts including helmets. * A combat armor helmet found as a placed item, in the central building of Hub City Auto Wreckers, on a desk adjacent to the crane control terminal. Respawns every 3 days. * Proctor Teagan sells full sets of Brotherhood combat armor aboard the Prydwen. * Brotherhood of Steel variants are commonly worn by Brotherhood soldiers. * At higher levels, they are mostly sold by either Arturo Rodriguez in Diamond City or by KL-E-0 in Goodneighbor. Notes * Although a light is mounted on top of the helmet, it cannot be used. * The right leg armor weighs more than the left leg armor, which is potentially an oversight. * In the game's opening cinematic, United States Armed Forces soldiers can be seen wearing it. * This particular incarnation of combat armor appears consistent to the descriptions in Fallout lore of older generations of the armor that were utilized as removable armor segments mounted on combat webbing rather than the fully enclosed suits found in the Capital or Mojave Wasteland. * The base color of all combat armor variations is a light green, further underlining the assumption that it was standard issue among the U.S. military before the War. The Brotherhood of Steel makes heavy use of combat armor, replacing the star on the chest with their signature logo and the standard coloration with a dark brown tone. The Reinforced version changes the color of the armor to tan. Upgrading any piece of combat armor with the Shadowed modification (which improves sneaking in dark areas on top of the regular increase in protection) dyes it a matte black with the occasional rusty spot. The fiberglass and polymer armor mods turn the respective piece a light beige color. * If a BoS combat armor chest is modified on at armor workbench and the "Brotherhood of Steel" mod slot is upgraded, the combat armor piece will permanently lose the "BoS" prefix name and its signature on the front of the chest, then it will be using the regular combat armor visual and name. * Some outfits worn underneath the armor may make the male character model appear much more bulky, and there is visible space between the character and armor. One notable comparison is BOS uniform compared to tattered rags. This also affects female characters but to a lesser degree. *The Brotherhood of Steel variant of combat armor gives considerably more radiation resistance. * On the Gunners loading screen, a Gunner is wearing a combat armor chest piece with the Gunners skull on it; there are game files suggesting this was going to be implemented at some point in a similar manner to the BoS variant, but was cut. Gallery FO4 Combat armor loading screen.jpg|Loading screen FO4-nate-sturdy-combat.jpg|Sturdy Full_heavy_combat.png|Heavy Art of FO4 Combat Armor.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Mercenaries at Parsons State Insane Asylum.png|Mercenaries with combat armor at Parsons State Insane Asylum Combat armor helmet.png|Combat armor helmet Category:Fallout 4 armor and clothing ru:Боевая броня (Fallout 4) uk:Бойова броня (Fallout 4)